Home at Last
by Lucky9221
Summary: Grace Swan is Bella's older sister, who is finally returning back to Forks with Bella. She missed her true home and are is excited to be back and with her true friends, and might possibly find romance with her closest friend, Jacob.
1. Chapter 1

Grace Swan was returning to Forks. After her mother and father split her mother took both Grace and her younger sister Bella with her to Phoenix, Arizona. While Bella was happy for the change Grace were upset to be moved from her friends and the small Washington town. So, while Bella stopped visiting after awhile she continued her visits to Forks every year. The moment she had turned 18 both her and Bella moved to live with their father again, while her mother ran off with her boyfriend.

The moment she got off the airplane in Seattle she grabbed her bags and dragged her unwilling sister to meet their father for him to pick them both up. "Grace, Bella!" Charlie exclaimed trying to get their attention, waving his hands out the car window. Grace grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her to the car.

"Grace, not all of us are as tall as you!" Bella complained. Her slightly taller stature resulted in Bella always feeling shorter, especially when she complained about her more "feminine" shape and long legs.

"Well come on then Bells, or else I'm not coming back for you," as she stuck her tongue out at her sister causing them both laugh. She stops just a little short of the cop car and almost trips taking both sisters down. She opens the trunk and takes Bella's bags in her hands and places both sets of luggage in the trunk, while Bella slides into the back seat. Grace was used to being responsible since Renée was never really there as much when Phil entered the picture.

Taking a breath and closing the trunk, she walked over to the passenger side door and got in. "Hi, girls!" Charlie greeted, excited both Grace and Bella were staying with him until further notice.

"Hi, Dad!" Grace replied back happy to be heading back to Forks, the place she felt she truly belonged. Bella just stared back at him and then continued ignoring him and sulking.

"Has she been like this the whole trip?" Charlie whispered to the eldest sister.

"Yeah, she's not happy." Grace thought back to when Renée brought up the idea of her and Phil hitting the road. Bella pleaded with her stating Grace had just turned 18 and why couldn't Grace and she just stay in Phoenix. Grace had brought up the point that she had not finished high school and barely could take care of Bella and herself during some of Renée's and Phil's weekend trips, so it became settled that Grace would wait until she had graduated high school before deciding whether or not to care for Bella.

"What happened while you were away?" Charlie asked hoping to catch up on what happened in the few months since Grace last visited.

"Nothing much just working on college applications and looking into nursing programs." Grace had decided from a young age that she wanted to help people and nursing seemed like a good plan for her. She knew the University of Washington had an excellent nursing program so she was working her but off to get accepted and qualify for scholarships.

"Jake visited last night to ask me if you, Bell, and I wanted to come over to dinner this weekend."

"Sounds good I've missed him and the boys while I was gone." Grace thought back to all the summers she had spent with Charlie and how she spent most of them at La Push, hanging out with Jacob and his friends.

"I know you have Grace they are all you talk about when you get back into town, I sometimes think you just come back for them," he said jokingly. He looked over at Grace and saw how she was starting to fall asleep, he looked back at Bella and saw her staring out the window with earbuds in. He turned down the radio and continued the drive to Forks in silence.

* * *

When Grace wakes up from her nap she looked over to Charlie and saw him driving and she also looked back at Bella and see her staring out the window. She glanced out the window and saw the "Welcome to Forks" town sign. Her heart rate increases, excited to be home at last. After Charlie pulls into the house's driveway and stops the car she gets out and grabs the suitcases from the trunk. Bella reluctantly looks at the house from the car, until Grace knocks on her window and motions for her to get out and help.

"I'm going to show her around Grace, bring the rest of your stuff up once you're done," Charlie said to Grace patting her shoulder before grabbing some of her and Bella's things. She took a deep breath in and out and took in the luscious scenery of the forest in her backyard.

After she finished taking in the surroundings she missed dearly she grabs the last suitcase and enters the house. She climbs up the stairs and enters the childhood bedroom she and Bella shared. Her part of the room was filled to the brim of pictures of her family, her friends in La Push, and one of her and Jacob, whom she considers her closest friend. She put her bag down and pulled out her cell phone to text Jacob telling him that she got into town. Almost, instantaneously she received a text that said, "come out front" from Jacob. She looked out the window and saw him outside waving, with his hair pulled back. Grace ran down the stairs, narrowly avoiding falling on her butt towards Jacob.

"Jake!" She screamed when she ran out the door giving him a giant bear hug. He gently reciprocated the hug laughing at the speed she ran out of the house at. "Why are you here Jake?"

"You know the old truck I was fixing up over the summer? Well, your Dad just bought it from me for Bella." Grace thought about how she tried to help Jake fix it over her last visit and how she ended up making things worse, she decided to make him snacks from then on and talk to him while he worked on it.

"That's awesome Jake, glad to see you're becoming profitable in your hobby," She teases lightly smacking him. "How long are you going to be here anyway?" She asked hoping he wasn't going to immediately leave.

"Well my dad is watching football with Charlie so at least another hour or so. I have to teach Bella how to work the thing though, so that might take awhile."

"Oh," Grace said, slightly disappointed. She was so excited to see Jacob that she forgot her sister needed his help. "That's ok, I'll go clean my car up a bit then."

"Sounds good," Jake said with a smile, "take care of my first pet project why don't you." He joked before running off to the orange truck. Grace walked off to the shed that her car was parked in. She opened the doors to the shed and pull the cover off of her precious car. The sleek, black, vintage sedan was given to Grace by her father the first summer she visited him after her 16th birthday, and Grace loved it, even more, when he told her Jake had fixed it up for her. After getting in the car she backed out of the shed and took her baby out for a joy ride through the backroads through the Forks forest.


	2. Chapter 2

After Grace finished her joyride through the forests of Forks she decided to head back home, because she was getting hungry and also decided that she needed a good night's rest before going to school the next day. When Grace arrived back at the small house she parked her car and got up, slowly walking up to the front door. She glanced over and saw that Bella's orange truck was parked in the grass next to the cop car, meaning she was back, and Jacob probably went home. Grace walked in the house and was greeted by the scent of warm pizza. She walked in the kitchen to see the box open with pieces missing. Grace didn't mind Charlie and Bella eating without her, and well she was thankful they saved her some of the delicious greasy food. She grabbed several slices and sat at the kitchen table quickly feasting on her food. She looked at all the photos on the wall before her mother left with herself and Bella, her summer visits, and snapshots of her's and Bella's lives. Grace knew her father wanted to be a part of her life and she wanted to let him.

Once she finished sitting at the kitchen table she grabbed her plate and put it in the dishwasher then headed upstairs. Charlie's room's door was closed so she gingerly walked by it, hoping not to create a disturbance. When she entered her and Bella's shared room she released a breathe she had been holding, trying not to awaken her dad. "Hey Grace," Bella greeted her as she walked into the room, closing the door.

"Hey Bells," she responded. Grace glanced around the cream-colored room with two twin beds on either side of the walls, with one large bay window in the center of the room. she walked to her side of the room, designated by the large plush blankets in her favorite color, blue, and the collection of photos on the wall and on her large wooden dresser, that Bella had one as well on her portion of the room. There were pictures of Grace's mother, father, Bella, Jacob, and her friends in La Push. She glanced down at her plain black suitcases and decided to unpack, considering how Grace almost never decided to unpack until she needed literally everything in the bag. After she finished placing all her items in her dresser, accompanying her warmer clothes suited for the cool and wet climate. Grace grabbed her cosmetic and hygiene items out of the bottom of her suitcase and shoved the suitcase under her bed until she could find a better spot, and headed to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

After Grace decided that she was ready for bed, after a quick shower and her skincare routine, she walked out of the bathroom in her pajamas and grabbed her laptop out of her backpack and sent a quick note to her mom about her travels and that both herself and Bella were ok. She glanced over at her sister, still sitting in her bed with a book on her lap and earbuds in. Grace tried to get her attention by calling out "Bella." She glances at Grace and pulls an earbud out of her ear.

"What Grace?" Grace thinks of a snarky counter to her statement and decides against it, not wanting to worsen her mood.

"I love you, I hope you realize it, even if you blame me for bringing you here." Grace tries to apologize since she didn't think in hindsight about how Bella would feel about leaving Phoenix.

There was a pause as Bella thought, "I love you too Grace."

"Thanks, Bells, could you maybe turn off the lights though?" Grace made Bella giggle and she reached up to the light switch and she switched it down. "Goodnight" Grace calls out to her.

"Goodnight Grace" she responds. After her response, Grace falls asleep happy to be back to her roots, back where she believes she belongs.

* * *

The next morning Graces wakes up promptly when her alarm rings, much to her dismay, hoping to sleep in more. She groggily sits up in her bed and turns on her bedside lamp. She glances over at the alarm clock and sees it flashing the time at her. Since Bella wasn't awake Grace decided to check the weather on her phone. Glancing down at the small screen she sees that it is supposed to rain today. Groaning at the bad weather for the first Monday at her new school she walks over to her dresser and picks out an outfit consisting of a cute sweater and black leggings, a trusty choice in the Forks weather. Once she grabs the outfit she lays it out on her bed and walks to the bathroom to get ready for the day. She goes through her standard skin care routine and grabs a little makeup to cover some darkness under her eyes and even out her complexion and swipe on some mascara, eyeliner, and lipgloss. A basic makeup look that made her feel a little more confident about starting school so late in the year. Grace always envied Bella of her flawless skin and how she had to work to appear not so dead.

After Grace finished her morning routine she walked back into the room and put on her outfit. Noticing Bella was still asleep Grace nudged her until she woke up so that she could have time to get ready. She groaned and mumbled something about being up so early and then sat up in her bed rubbing her eyes. Seeing how Grace completed her goal she left the room and walked to the kitchen to make some toast, considering how bread was literally the only thing in the pantry and she didn't have time to buy food. Grace made her toast and put some Nutella on it and ate it over the sink because she was too lazy to actually do dishes. After Grace finished her toast she waited 15 minutes and then Bella came downstairs and made herself some toast. After she finished her rushed meal Grace lead Bella to Grace's car so that they both could ride together on the first day, just to scope out the situations for parking and such at the school.

* * *

Grace's first day of school, in her eyes, was uneventful. She and Bella started in the parking lot, getting an OK spot in her mind, nothing truly life-changing in the parking lot. The true culture shock came when Grace realized how small the school was. Schools in Phoenix were much larger than this small town high school. When she walked into the main office the receptionist provided Grace with the schedule she would keep, her classes remained fairly unchanged from Phoenix.

All Grace's classes were standard and she picked up a few friends during the classes so she wasn't alone at lunch. After classes, Grace waited for Bella by her car. Bella ran out of the school angry and crying running right into Grace's opening embrace, after Grace saw her running out of the building. After the quick hug, she climbs in the car and Grace takes is as a hint to get in as well. Bella explained the whole situation with one Edward Cullen during biology class and how he was completely rude to her. Grace had encountered Edward while she was interning at the local hospital that his father works at. While he had seemed polite to Grace, something had seemed off but she had not decided to explore that idea. Now that he had hurt her sister's feeling he was in for a world of hurt.


	3. Chapter 3

Grace fell into a normal pattern as the time passed. Wake up, get ready for school(including picking out an outfit, her basic makeup, and skincare routine, finishing any homework, and making breakfast for herself.) Grace always left before Bella when they realized they each could take their own cars allowing for them to prepare themselves for school and leave school at their own paces. Grace also managed to slip into one of the nursing assistant classes the hospital held after school every day so that she could get ready for college classes and put herself above other applicants to colleges.

It was Friday, Grace realized as she rolled out of bed. According to Bella Edward still hadn't shown his face again, and Grace was still set on punching his perfect face for hurting her sister. Also, Grace was going to drive down to La Push after she finished her clinical at the hospital for the day. She had already texted Jacob and he had said that she could come for dinner and hang out with him after the meal.

After finishing her morning routine on that Friday she got in her car and drove to school. Classes were uneventful except for two juniors named Mike and Eric annoying her about Bella. "C'mon Grace! Does she say anything about us?" Asked one of the boys, Eric she thought from a quick glance.

"Why would I know Idiots?" She replied annoyed by the constant and unwanted attention from the two boys. She took advantage from of her long stride and quickly moved away from the two pests. She moved to her car and got in, making the quick drive to the local hospitals for her shift. She walked into the building with her tote purse in one hand and her hospital ID in the other.

Once she had entered the Hospital she entered one of the places to change and lock up her belongings during her shift. She quickly pulled her outfit off and slipped on a pair of navy blue scrubs pants and shimmied the matching top over her head, signifying her role as a nursing assistant in training. She worked her two hour shift by checking up on patients, checking vitals, and helping a child patient use their crutches for the first time.

After Grace's clinical ended she walked back into the nurse's changing room and changed back into what she was wearing at school, a cute long sleeved blouse and a pair of skinny jeans with a pair of brown boots. She grabbed her small cosmetic bag from her purse and made some quick touch-ups in the mirror of her locker. She grabbed her purse and raincoat and walked to the hospital main entrance. She noticed that is was raining and put her purse down on a waiting room chair and put the coat on her body. She made sure to text Charlie to reconfirm her plans for the evening, and texted Bella to make sure she actually cooked something for Charlie that night. She slipped her phone back in the purse and retrieved her keys from her purse side pocket. She ran to her car, trying to avoid getting wet and slid her key into the doors look and opened the vehicle. Sliding into the seat she glanced at her watch and saw that it was 6:00 pm. She was running a bit behind schedule in order to get to the reservation by 6:30 pm, but she knew the dangers of speeding in the rain, courtesy of Charlie's horror stories so she took her set time. It was 6:35 when she rolled in the driveway of the Black residence, so she quickly scooped up her purse took her keys out of the car, and locked it, and ran up to the front door of the small door. She rang the doorbell and was immediately greeted by Jacob hurrying her into the house snatching her purse from her, while she shimmied the wet coat off trying not to get water everywhere. She also slid her boots off, placing them in the small shoe holder. "Hey, Jake!" She greeted after she finished getting the wet garments of off her.

"Grace, I was so worried." He scolded. Even if he was a year or so younger than her Jacob always was worried for her safety. "With the weather, and you running late, I was worried you got in a crash."

Grace giggled, "I'm only five minutes late Jake. Not like an hour." She finally had a chance to take in her best friends appearance for the evening. His long hair was pulled back and he was wearing a plain gray t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Jacob also stood slightly taller than Grace, only a few inches or so. He reached down to attempt to ruffle Grace's curled honey blonde hair. Seeing his hand out of the corner of her eye she reached out to intercept the unwanted hand before it ruined her hair.

Jacob looked down at her slightly hurt because of the reaction. "Do you know how long this took Jake." She teasingly insulted him.

"Jacob! Grace! Dinner's getting cold!" Called out Billy Black, Jacob's father. The two teenagers walked to the kitchen and grabbed a plate from the counter and joined Billy at the table. The conversation began pleasantly with a discussion about how Grace was adjusting to school. Jacob blurted out several times how it would be better if she could go to school on the reservation with him and the rest of her friends. It then progressed to a discussion of plans for after high school.

"How's your nursing classes going?" Billy asked.

"I love them, I feel fulfilled when I help people." Grace explained, "I think I'm going to apply to the University of Washington for nursing school next year as well." Billy nodded along interested in his son's closest friend's life plan while his son looked deflated and saddened at the thought of her leaving again. The rest of dinner was spent in a comfortable silence. After they had finished eating Grace had volunteered to do the dishes, Billy happily obliged, since during the summer she practically lived in the small house. Jacob assisted Grace in doing the dishes and the pair finished the task quickly with combined efforts and an interest to spend time together before Grace had to leave.

Grace glanced out the window and saw how the rain had progressed into a major hailstorm and looked unsafe to drive in. She pulled out her phone and saw that the time was 8:00 pm. She quickly asked Billy if she could sleep over for the night, he quickly agreed not wanting the girl to risk driving in the weather. Grace quickly sent a text to her dad notifying him that she was going to spend the night at the Black residence. Charlie quickly responded, agreeing, knowing his daughter's safety was the first priority. He also didn't worry about Jacob pulling anything since Billy was there with them.

"Hey Jake," Grace said as she walked into his bedroom.

"Hey, Grace! So you're staying over?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively in a joking matter.

"Yeah," She responded grabbing a pillow near the foot of his bed and launched it at him.

"Rude!" He called out laughing.

"I'm going out to my car real quick to grab my backup bag." Grace giggled and then walked out of the room. She put her coat back on and slipped on her boots. Making a mad dash to her car she opened her trunk and pulled the blue duffel bag out of it. Charlie always insisted she kept a bag full of backup essentials in her car in case of emergencies, or in this case impromptu sleepovers. Running back to the house with the bag in hand she entered the warm house. She took her things and walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower, to get rid of the hospital scent of disinfectants. She grabbed the set of pajamas, underwear, and lacey bralette(to protect her modesty because god forbid her shirt rode up, and her breast becomes exposed).

Once grace finished getting ready for sleep she walks into Jacob's room and sees he rolled out the sleeping bag and blankets Grace normally nestles herself in when she stays over.

"You've got a problem with blankets," he teases.

"Oh well, it's not like you help indulge the problem," Grace responds. Sure her addiction to blankets was weird but they were comforting, especially since she got really cold at night. After Grace got settled into sleep, she looked over at Jacob, who had a textbook open in his lap trying to finish some homework. He had a look of confusion on his face.

"Need any help?" Grace asks.

"I think I'm good Grace, pretty sure its lights out though." He said reaching over to his nightstand and turning off the lamp.

"G'night Jake," Grace says through a large yawn.

"Goodnight Gracie," He casually teases. Calling her by her least favorite nickname. She is too far asleep to notice the name.

* * *

Grace woke up at 8:00 am to the sun filtering through Jacob's bedroom window. Blinded by the annoying light she awakens and stretches. She walks into the bathroom and notices her hair's unruly appearance, she decides just to brush it up into a ponytail and stay in her pajamas. She walks to the kitchen and notices how Billy had already made himself a cup of coffee and had left for the morning, probably to do things around the reservation. Grace makes her and Jacob some eggs and bacon, hoping the scent would wake up the teenage boy. And right on cue as breakfast was finished being made, Jacob appeared from his room. He grabbed a plate and sat at the table. Grace grabbed her plate and joined him. After they both had finished their breakfast's Grace headed to put clothes on and head out.

"Bye Jake, I'm going home!" She called her best friend as he was doing the dishes.

"Bye Grace, See you soon." He responded while working on the task he was doing.

* * *

Grace walked up the driveway of her father's white house and pulled out her house keys to unlock the door. She was greeted by her father watching TV in the living room. Grace headed up the stairs into her and Bella's shared room and saw her sister sitting on her bed working on homework. "Oh my gosh, Grace your back! I need to tell you what happened yesterday." Bella said calmly. She explained how Edward was back in her class and how she had dreamed about him the prior night.

Grace was questioning of the boy's actions, but she still wanted to punch him in the face subsided, but she was excited that Bella found something to look forward to in school.


	4. Chapter 4

Grace was working in the hospital that Monday. It might have been the worst Monday of her life looking back, it had snowed, and knowing her luck it was going to be rough. She had just gotten to classes at the hospital and was sitting in a small room they had fashioned into a classroom for the course when she heard the ER pager from her instructor's pocket. "Car crash at the school parking lot, all ER trauma nurses needed, one female victim and one male driver." The instructor ran out of the room, and ambulance in Forks was a rare occurrence, especially since all the citizens were well adapted to the climate they lived in. So while the instructor was gone Grace studied for the next day's exam, awaiting the return of the nurse she had interned for over the summer.

Over the next half hour, the classroom was silent until one of the secretaries walked into the room and pulled Grace out of the class making it aware that Bella had almost been hit in the parking lot. Grace took off in a run towards the ER. The small hospital was not very spacious so after a quick run and a turn, she reached the ER waiting just in time to be stopped by her father pulling her back. "It's ok Grace." He said calmly trying to soothe his panicked daughter.

"No, it's not! She almost got hit!" Grace cried out.

"It's fine baby," he said stroking her head, "Edward Cullen pushed her out of the way." Grace was now at the point of hyperventilating a stage of an anxiety attack, and who could blame her. His sister was almost crushed by a car and a boy who her sister had a strained acquaintanceship with had just saved her.

Grace's father slowly guided her into a seat. While Grace's panic attack seemed to slowly dissolve, she wondered about her sister's condition and was still scared for her little sister's safety.

Grace sat in the chair next to her father until one of the nurses said the could enter the room. Grace glanced around the small waiting room, she saw two older people, probably a couple and the parents of the person that almost hit Bella. She also saw Edward Cullen walking in and out the swinging doors of the room a few times, on the second time he left the swinging doors Grace cautiously left her seat telling Charlie she was going to bathroom, he nodded and went back to attempting to send an email from his outdated phone. Grace quickly walked, trailing Edward into a small hallway.

Edward turned around at the end of the hallway and faced Grace, "I know you've been trailing me," He said. Grace face flushed feeling embarrassed about what she had gotten herself into.

"Thank you for saving my sister," She said, not wanting to further embarrass herself. She had no idea why this guy was messing with her confidence levels but she pushed through.

"It's ok, wouldn't anyone do it?" Edward responded, seeming like a nice guy. Grace had other ideas about him from what Bella said.

"That's my question. From what I've heard you've been nothing but a pain for my sister up until recently. I get you are a nice guy and all, but it doesn't really line up for me." Grace asked. She was happy her sister was saved but wanted to know what Edward was really playing at. She had met enough people that used others for gains she wanted to make sure her sister was not being used by some of them.

"I realized my behavior was unwarranted," Edward admitted.

"That is very true," Grace pushed hoping to discover at least a few his motives.

"Well if you excuse me I need to head back to the ER," Edward stated avoiding all of Grace's attempts to discover more about him.

As Edward made his way down the hallway Grace let out a guttural noise of frustration and headed back to the waiting room. She took her seat next to her father and pulled out her phone from her pocket and started to text Jacob to pass the time. She didn't mention her sister in the conversation, she only talked about making some possible plans and asking about his day. He complained a lot about his classes, which warranted a giggle on Grace's end. Jacob never really was patient enough for anything, especially school, so the commentary of his classes was hilarious for her. On Grace's end, she adored school and learning, which was one of the things that lead her into wanting to be a nurse.

After waiting for what possibly could have been an eternity Grace and Charlie got called into the ER to talk to Bella. While Dr. Cullen explained the diagnosis and treatment to Charlie, Grace went and hugged her sister to death. The boy that almost hit her, Grace was pretty sure his name was Tyler, kept apologizing and interrupting their reunion.

* * *

After Bella was checked out of the hospital Charlie took her home and left Grace to meet them at the house. Grace walked through the quiet halls of the hospital to grab her purse. When she grabbed her things she walked out to her parked car and got in and started to drive home. She started to think about the Cullen family and how they were all kind of off-putting.

She reached the small white house she called home and pulled her car into the driveway and got out of the vehicle grabbing her purse and backpack. She walked through the doors of the house and saw that dinner hadn't been made. Grace dropped her bags off next to the door and glanced at Bella and Charlie both sitting on the couch, talking about how Charlie had told Renée, and how Bella had to call her to check in.

Grace walked into the small kitchen and decided to make spaghetti since it was a quick meal to make. She carefully made sure not to overcook the pasta and heated up some sauce that was in the cabinets.

She made three servings of pasta and brought them to the table. Charlie and Bella quietly sat down at the meal, and the small family ate the meal in peace before they each went their separate ways.


	5. Chapter 5

Seattle. It was a strange place for Bella to want to go, Grace thought. Sure she knew that Bella wanted out of Forks, especially with her three tagalongs: Mike, Eric, and Tyler. The three had been bothering Grace recently trying to get information on how to get Bella to ask them to the dance. Grace always brushed them off by heading to class or talking to some of her classmates that were near her at the time.

That night after dinner Grace and Bella headed up to their rooms, to finish homework. "So why Seattle?" Grace brings up.

"I don't want to go to the dance," Bella replied matter-of-factly. Grace knew exactly why. Both girls where klutz and definitely didn't want to make a fool of themselves at the small town dance.

"I get it, remember homecoming last year," Grace giggled. Grace had tripped over her strappy heel and fell onto her date head on. She had accidentally broken his nose with the force of her head falling into the poor guy's nose.

"Who could forget, I think you stained the gym floor with that guy's blood," Bella said through bursts of laughter. Grace smiled to herself, this had been the first time she had gotten Bella to smile since the move to Washington.

"I don't think it was that bad Bells."

"Oh, it was Gracie!" Grace was annoyed by the use of the nickname but let it slide, since Bella was having such a good laugh.

After the burst of energy from the two girls Bella settled down to complete her, while Grace decided to start texting Jacob. She decided to start the conversation simply with _Hey Jake!_

A few minutes later a simple reply came from him, _Hi_.

She huffed frustrated that he responded with such a simple phrase. Grace decided some small talk was the way to go after the brief response. _How was your day?_

Almost instantly the reply came in the form of _Not good. Sam's acting all weird._

 _How so?_ She asked calmly. Sam Uley was one of her friends on the reservation, while they weren't the closest he was dating one of Grace's very close friends Leah.

 _He's getting all angry at everyone and everything, and he got this weirdly large tattoo on his shoulder. It's freaking me out._ While the behavior was out of place for Sam Grace was more worried about the effects it was having on Leah.

 _How's Leah taking it?_ Grace asked hoping for more information.

 _Not good, they're fighting more than usual._ Grace definitely was going to check up on that tomorrow with Leah, as she made a mental note.

 _I'm sorry, that sucks_. She quickly replied.

 _You and I don't have control over it._ Jacob responded.

 _Your right it just sucks to be on the sideline and not help._ Grace responded, her thumbs moving quickly across her phone screen.

 _Your right._ Said another text that caused her phone to vibrate. Grace glanced down at it unable to come up with something else to say. She thankfully saved by another vibration on her phone with a message that said, _How's your day been?_

 _Ok, I guess?_ She responded. Her day hadn't been the best, but hey, she didn't have any control over the one guy at the hospital cussing her out, or the three boys that wouldn't leave her alone for information on Bella.

 _Oh. Wanna talk about it?_ Grace smiled from the thoughtful sentiment from him. "Who are you texting Grace?" Bella asked from her side of the room.

"It's no one Bells," Grace told her.

"Well no one sure makes you smile a lot," Bella said teasingly. Grace was slowly developing a large red flush as she became embarrassed by Bella's statement. Grace flung a throw pillow of off her bed and launched at her sister, hitting Bella in the arm.

"Fine, I'll leave you alone! Just stop throwing pillows at me." Bella said between bursts of laughter. Grace felt the heat leave her face slightly and went back to her conversation with Jacob. _I'm fine._ She responded, glaring at her sister from across the room, who was still non verbally teasing her.

 _That's good._ There was a brief pause. _How do you balance chemistry equations?_

Grace laughed and responded with, _I see you use me for my knowledge._

 _You bet on it ;)_ She laughed at the sarcastic replied and then started helping him work on the problems he sent her pictures of.

* * *

Grace woke up the next and pushed through her morning routine to get to the sweet relief of coffee to possibly wake her up. She checked her phone in her hand and saw one text from Jacob and a notification saying her nursing assistant classes were canceled for the day. She gladly excited by the idea of not having to go to them straight after her classes at Forks High School.

After she finished her coffee she went back upstairs to brush her teeth, and to make sure Bella was actually moving to get ready. After checking out her outfit for the day, a short-sleeved floral blouse and pair of high waisted skinny jeans with black high top converse, and making sure her hair and makeup looked presentable, she walked out the door and got in her car and headed to school.

She pulled into a parking spot near the front of the school and got out of the vehicle. She opened the back seat door and retrieved her dusty pink backpack. She pulled one strap onto her shoulder and closed the door, pulling her keys out of her pocket and slid it in her door to lock it. She glanced over and saw the Cullen's pull into their respective parking spots. She never really minded the Cullen's except for recently with Edward's seemingly skewed motives. But that didn't stop her from respecting Dr. Cullen, or being jealous of Roasile Hale's seemingly perfect appearance, and stopping to appreciate Emmet's biceps on occasion. But who could blame her, she was bored in English class and talking to Elizabeth could only get her so far.

Elizabeth was one of the girl's that Grace had met during her first week of school in Forks. She was fairly similar in height to Bella and had long auburn colored hair and a slender figure. She had helped Grace find her classes and was one of the main people Grace had sat with during her lunch hour.

After Grace had spent her day in classes at school she headed home right after school, enjoying her Friday off of classes. She pulled into the driveway and noticed a lack of one orange truck. Grace assumed Bella had probably gotten distracted at school or was doing something fun on her Friday night. Grace's only plans were finishing some homework, making plans with Jacob or Leah, and catching up on some much-needed sleep.

Grace walked into the white house and was greeted by the sight of Bella. "Hey, Bells?" She greeted confused, "Where's your car?"

"At school."

"Ok," Grace was frustrated by the vague answers her sister was providing, she was definitely hiding something from Grace, "How'd you get home?"

"Edward drove me home. We were blood typing today." Grace knew her sister got weak around blood, it was an obvious difference between both of their personalities.

"That makes sense Bell. When are you going to get your car? Do you want me to drive you to school so you can drive it back here?" Grace knew Bella wasn't going to get the car back until Monday if she didn't intervene, and driving Bella around didn't seem ideal for the weekend.

"Yeah let's do that Grace." Bella agreed with the eldest sister's suggestion.

"Whelp let's go," Grace said grabbing her keys off of the small table they were sat by near the door.


End file.
